36 Questions to Love
by Exceptionaldork
Summary: The premise that 36 questions can lead to love has always intrigued me. Will the same be true for Darcy and Elizabeth?
1. Chapter 1

**36 Questions to love**

The premise that 36 questions can lead to love has always intrigued me. Will the same be true for Darcy and Elizabeth?

This will be a series of short chapters describing their answers to each other.

The questions are based on the 36 questions that supposedly lead to love. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?**

Elizabeth's rather sudden arrival at Netherfield had left both parties rather surprised- in more ways than one.

Caroline Bingley had been absolutely horrified at the disarray and lack of orderliness in Elizabeth's appearance; she was convinced that today's "spectacle" had successfully blemished Darcy's admiration of her "fine eyes". Smiling smugly, she was contently seated at the dining table- always the most attentive host and ready to carry the talk of the dinner that was proceeding this evening.

Bingley, in complete contrast to his sister, was elated. Having his beloved Jane's sister here meant that Jane would be aided in recovery- something he hoped would allow him to spend more time with her. Her being confined upstairs for most of the day had left him without his usual bright cheer.

Darcy and Elizabeth, unbeknownst to themselves, were thinking of the respective other.

To his uttermost surprise, Darcy had found Elizabeth to be even more brightened by the exercise. Though keeping the appearance of nonchalantly eating his meal at the table, every now and again he threw glances at Elizabeth; appreciatively remarking her rosy cheeks and how they so strikingly make her clear, brown eyes the most prominent of her beautiful features.

Elizabeth was rather distressed by Darcy's attention towards her. Whilst calmly discussing Jane's current health position with Bingley, she noticed Darcy's eyes flitting over her-too often than appropriate. If she hadn't felt uncomfortable before, being in a gentleman's house uninvited with an overcritical sister, having Darcy disparage her aesthetics made her completely restless.

She was sure his glances were only to find fault within her since she was- as he had so charmingly stated at the ball- not _handsome enough to tempt_ him.

Bingley, still a little deflated by Jane's absence, wishfully commented," This dinner would be even merrier if Miss Bennet had been able to dine with us tonight."

"Of course," Caroline agreed, seeing this as an opportunity to further her courtesy towards Jane in order to please her brother, "She is the ideal dinner guest for anyone who desires refined company."

Amused by Caroline's elaborated compliment towards Jane, whose faults (despite the lack of them) Elizabeth knew too well, she quietly chuckled.

Her action was not as discreet as she had hoped, however, and Darcy asked her aloud to share her thoughts.

"Well," she finally said. " I only find your choice remarks upon your character, Caroline, that you are easily pleased. For though I agree that Jane is by far the most genial person I know, there must be many more of your acquaintances so far that are more congenial to your tastes of character. We all know, of course, of how much you pride yourself on being known and knowing all."

Both Darcy and Bingley subtly chuckled at Elizabeth's evident quip whereas Caroline, convinced Elizabeth was the most impertinent of people she would ever come across, sat seething quietly.

Captivated by her fiery spirit, Mr Darcy could not stop himself from eagerly inquiring about more of her sentiments, which he surprisingly found himself so intrigued by.

"Whom would you want to dine with, Miss Bennet?"

Rather uncomfortable from his attention again, she tried to deflect.

"Given my _limited_ number of acquaintances," she began. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be able..."

"Given the choice of anyone in the world," He interrupted her quickly, picking up on her attempt to divert the room's focus away from herself.

Elizabeth sighed quietly and cleared her throat, her discomfort now very apparent. "I would choose myself."

"Yourself?" Caroline Bingley asked, her eyebrows raised in obvious disapproval at Elizabeth's choice. "It is that egocentric manner of people in such society...". Darcy quickly interrupted, sensing that Caroline's next words would be anything but flattering. "To test your character. To see whether all that you claim of yourself is indeed true," Darcy voiced his observations out loud as he pensively reflected on Elizabeth's response. "To discover your true nature ."

To both Darcy and Elizabeth's surprise, she found her lips gradually curling up in a smile. Who would have known that it was Mr. Darcy out of all the people in this room that had so effortlessly understood her answer?

The rest of the dinner passed swiftly after that, with both Elizabeth and Mr Darcy only making brief remarks to the trifling conversations that followed afterwards.

Mr Bingley was the first to excuse himself to leave for the night, seconds later followed by Mr Darcy, who strolled out in long, brisk strides. Only a few feet from the exit, however, he unobtrusively lessened his speed as he passed by Elizabeth's chair, whispering so gently that only she could hear, "I would choose the same".

It is only later, after she had retired to her bedchamber, that Elizabeth wondered whether he had meant her or himself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: There will be 3 sets of questions, which is how the 36 Questions that lead to love are structured.

The first set will be asked whilst Jane is ill at Netherfield. So that you're given a sense of time in which the story occurs, each chapter occurs a day after the other unless I indicate otherwise – I will probably add in a time lapse when I transition from set 1 to 2 after which Elizabeth and Jane should have returned to Loungbourn.

Obviously, I will have to reword the modern-day questions to fit into the regency era but the purpose behind each will remain the same. However, I will put the modern questions as the title for each respective chapter.

 **By the way the first chapter has been edited as I found some phrasing to be awkward and made according corrections. However, none of the events that happened in it have changed.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and some of the scenes for the questions will be based on some scenes from the novel-they will not be the same though.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Would you like to be famous? In what way?**

It had not been many days that had passed since Jane's stay, but Elizabeth was already feeling a pressing sense of unease. As if Caroline's relentless and spiteful comments were not irksome enough, Elizabeth had recently observed that Mr. Darcy's attention upon her at the dinner the previous day had not been an isolated case. Consequently, Elizabeth was silently praying for Jane's recovery to be swift - her mind longed to return to the fortress of her home where she could openly speak her mind without, in return, receiving either the scathing looks from Miss Bingley or the peculiar lingering glances from Mr. Darcy.

More often than proper, Elizabeth caught Mr. Darcy's eyes flitting over her quickly, his voice addressing her whenever opportunity allowed him to, and his vicinity time and time again.

It would not be obvious to many; these little actions were randomly undertaken.

One of many such occasions had taken place just in the morning of this day.

 _Elizabeth found herself walking along the passageway in the morning, shortly after her return from a refreshing morning walk, when she noticed the slightly ajar door leading to the grand Netherfield library. Curious and eager to immerse herself in a gripping novel- it had been too long since she had found time to do so- Elizabeth swiftly crossed the hall and, in record time, pushed the oak door widely open. As she took more steps into the library, her eyes impatiently swept across the few titles that were stacked within a disappointing lack of book shelves. Lost in thought murmuring to herself and grumbling at the meager variety of book selections, Elizabeth's mind was otherwise occupied, instead, failing to take notice of the shadow of a human figure nearby. It was not until Elizabeth's body gradually grew tense from a persistent prickling sensation on her back, that she instantly swiveled around to face the dim-lit corner of the moderate library…_

… _only to find herself staring into Mr. Darcy's fervent, brown eyes._

" _Oh!" she breathlessly exclaimed, her heart rapidly pounding from the sudden shock upon seeing him. Quickly averting her eyes from his intense look, she noticed that he was seated in a mahogany leather armchair, with his long legs neatly crossed beneath it and his slender fingers enclosed around a volume that now lay abandoned on his knees. However, the piercing touch on her skin never relented, forcing her once again to meet his disconcerting gaze._

 _It was like this that Mr. Darcy continued to silently watch her, her cheeks endearingly flushed from astonishment and her eyes blazing widely into his, full of confusion and surprise._

 _No words were spoken from either._

 _Reeling from the bewilderment of Mr. Darcy having been there all this time along with the unnerving silence that hung heavily in the air, Elizabeth impulsively turned around from Mr. Darcy's imploring eyes and, without hesitating, fled the library all the way back to the safety of her chamber._

There, she could not help but ask why he had evoked such an ardent response from her: had it been anyone else but _him_ , she would have seated herself, conversed for a few minutes and then politely excused herself.

'It must be my immense dislike for his character,' she had convinced herself as she lay in her bed minutes later. Yet her heartbeat had not yet slowed down.

* * *

Still slightly fazed by the earlier events of this morning, Elizabeth decided it was best to take her supper with Jane in the room where she had been resting since she had taken ill. Despite Jane's suspicions regarding Elizabeth's slightly agitated state, Elizabeth assured Jane that she was just eager to spend a bit more time with Jane whilst she was not either half-asleep or fully unconscious.

However, Jane dismissed Elizabeth's attempts to remain with her for the rest of the night and urged her to join the others in the parlor after supper instead.

"Go," she had insisted in a weak, drowsy voice, "We must be respectful towards our host."

With a smile at seeing Elizabeth's growing frown, Jane softly added, "Despite how much I enjoy your companionship, you cannot hide away all day."

This is how Elizabeth now found herself seated next to Miss Bingley on the cream chaise longue that was situated in the center of the elaborately furnished parlor, opposite to the card table at which both gentlemen were currently engaged in a game of poker.

Upon first entering the resplendent parlor, adorned in golden décor, Elizabeth had tried her hardest to not make it obvious that she was avoiding the overall spot where Mr. Darcy was located. She knew that if she were to catch him looking at her _yet again_ , she would be unable to halt herself from responding, whether with one of her many cutting remarks or, even more prospectively frightening, with a blush.

However, despite Elizabeth's reservations, Miss Bingley had other machinations. With the gentlemen in the corner of the parlor, Miss Bingley noticed what an advantage it would be to attract the attentions of a person- her target being Mr. Darcy- if she were to tour about the room. Hence, after having urged Elizabeth to join her, Miss Bingley was traipsing along the walls of the open parlor, her body held in a poised gait, bypassing the men thrice before she grew impatient with the frustrating lack of silence and started up a conversation with one gentleman in particular.

"Mr. Darcy." Her voice rang out clearly, cutting through the stillness of the room.

"Pray, tell me. How is dear Miss Darcy?" she asked him directly, yet clearly intending to showcase to all her close acquaintance to the Darcy family.

Although Mr. Darcy was not fond of Miss Bingley at most times, her question about his beloved sister elicited a small smile on his face. Elizabeth could not help but notice the slight upwards curving of his lips, the sudden glint in his usually clouded, dark eyes and _the dimple_ forming on the left side of his cheek.

' _You should smile more often,"_ she mentally thought as she observed him, his more joyful demeanor traded for his usual proud, reserved manner. He looked _almost_ approachable.

"Georgiana is in excellent health," Darcy smilingly declared before continuing, "Although she's occupied in Bath, she still diligently practices the pianoforte."

At Mr. Darcy's response, Miss Bingley stopped in her tracks as if to emphasize her next point, forcing Elizabeth to stop alongside her.

Facing the cards table, Miss Bingley admirably flattered, "Miss Darcy is one of the most accomplished women I know. Elegant, cultivated and distinguished. She meets all the requirements there are to be met."

Although Elizabeth knew that Miss Bingley's flatter was primarily aimed at Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth could not help but respond to her previous statement, which she found rather absurd.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in response, "I know no such woman who meets all three of those traits fully."

The men had stopped playing poker by now, and they curiously glanced up at the ladies as Elizabeth continued her remark.

"Perhaps at most, women can try to live out a life of elegance and possess the artistry of playing an instrument or painting. However, I do not know any such woman who _is distinguished_ but meets the necessary condition of being elegant _too."_

"And thereby you mean?" Mr. Darcy prompted her as she ended her short rant, only grasping little of the whole picture she was trying to portray to her listeners.

This time Elizabeth did not hesitate before responding back.

"Thereby I mean," she began, wittily mimicking Mr. Darcy's words, "that all the women _I_ would consider accomplished would _not_ be considered so in the eyes of Miss Bingley and most of society".

Despite waiting for her to expand further, Elizabeth had quieted down, and Mr. Darcy did not know how to encourage her to continue without seeming too fixated on her; he either found himself too distracted by her charming demeanor to voice his thoughts or her sentiments would set off a surge of his own overwhelming set of questions. Mr. Darcy found himself in such situations only too often when in the presence of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, as he had earlier in the morning in the library. Suddenly seeing her there, deep in thought as she had gracefully entered the library had left him transfixed by her.

The moment was still as clear as if it had just happened.

 _Her cheeks endearingly flushed. T_ _he hazel in her eyes twirling like a ripple of waves._ _Her vivid eyes blazing widely into his._

That was his predicament. _She_ was his predicament.

As a result, either _too much_ or _too little_ was always said in her vicinity.

To Mr. Darcy's relief, Miss Bingley helped to fuel his questions as she insipidly asked Elizabeth what she considered an essential characteristic to be that a woman of society must possess.

"I cannot judge different women of different situations from the same criteria." Elizabeth remarked in a serious tone before jokingly adding, "A love for walking, though, is unquestionably a requisite."

Mr. Bingley gently chuckled at Elizabeth's repertoire of quips and Mr. Darcy's face too lit up in a smile at her wit. It was only Miss Bingley that remained unamused at this, exasperatedly shaking her head instead.

Yet again, Mr. Darcy found himself unrelentingly directing his questions towards Elizabeth.

"Well then," he inquisitively posed, "Which accomplishments of _yours_ would _you_ wish to be recognized for?"

There was a long silence. Frustrated by the lack of address towards her, Miss Bingley had started up the walk again, dragging Elizabeth along as they toured the room in rounds. This gave Elizabeth the opportunity to thoroughly contemplate the question instead of responding with a witty remark like she had done to Miss Bingley. To her own surprise, she felt the inexplicable need to give Mr. Darcy a truthful and profound answer- he was one of the few people who had taken their time to attempt to understand her and she wished to reward him for that.

Mr. Darcy had nearly given up on a response from her when she softly replied. "To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment."

Some more minutes passed before any more words were said.

"If I can say anything after having been acquainted with you for this duration," Darcy eventually said with a glint in his eyes and the boyish smirk on his face once more, causing Elizabeth to halt and glance up at him, "it is that Miss Elizabeth Bennet can be no other than Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Like she had feared earlier, a ruby-red blush crept up her neck and unfurled along the cheeks of her face.

As the meaning of his words sank in, her lit eyes met his and, like the slight smile that graced his face, her lips gradually curled upwards in a contented smile to match his. No witty remark was needed.

"By all means then, you are a very accomplished woman!" Mr. Bingley grinningly pointed out, connecting Mr. Darcy's observation to Miss Elizabeth's previous explanation.

Mr. Darcy could not agree more to that.

* * *

AN: The quote "To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment" is from Ralph Waldo Emerson, who lived during the 1800s and was an American poet. I do not know if Mr. Bennet and, hence, Elizabeth would have read his works or heard this quote, but I happened to come upon it whilst writing this chapter and it was too perfect not to use.

By the way, I was trying to do some research on how the Bennet sisters would be addressed individually when I public or private, but I came up short-handed. If any of you do know or have any corrections regarding conventions of the era that I portrayed in this story, feel free to message me.


End file.
